If Sasuke Never Turned
by guitar wizard 101207
Summary: A What if story about if Sasuke Never went to Orochimaru
1. Chapter 1- The Ninja Academy

**Chapter 1- The Ninja Academy**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Naruto All Rights Go to their respective owners**

Iruka POV

"NARUTOOOOO!" Iruka screams.  
"Hehe! You'll never catch me! Naruto laughed.  
OHHH YEAHHH NARUTOOO!" Iruka screamed.  
You're supposed to be teaching? NO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN CLASS!" Iruka retorted.

Back in the Ninja Academy...

Alright, because YOU missed it Naruto EVERYONE will review the Transformation Jutsu.  
"We ALWAYS pay for YOUR screw ups!" Sakura said. "Like I care" Naruto retorted.  
Up first is... Sakura Haruno. "Ok Here I go" "TRANSFORM!"  
"You transformed into me? Ok good." Iruka said.  
Up next we have Sasuke Uchiha. Good luck Sasuke. Sakura said. Then he just silently transformed. "Ok you transformed into me? Good Sasuke" Hmph.  
Alright Naruto your up...

Ok. Here it goes. TRANSFORM! Ahahaha! Got you that was my Sexy Jutsu.

CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR  
LAST WARNINGGG!" Iruka yelled, now furious.  
Ok Naruto transform into Lord Hokage."

"Transform!" Naruto said as the mist cleared it was a slightly deformed Lord Hokage... AHAHAHAHA! You've been here 3 years and can't do a decent Transformation?! Someone in the class yelled...

I don't have to PRETEND to be Hokage! Someday I'll be Hokage for REAL then you'll be sorry!" Naruto said now almost on the verge of tears. "Yeah right on WHAT PLANET?! AHAHAHAHA!" Said a student.

The day of the exam…

Ok Naruto do a Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"AHHH! It's my worst technique!"

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka yelled

As Naruto went outside he sat down, and that's when Mizuki Sensei appeared beside him.

Mizuki POV

I-I really wanted to pass this time." Naruto sniffled.

"Hmmm... Well then i guess I have to tell you..."  
"Wait tell me what?" Now listening...

"Hehe... Go to the shack, there you'll find a scroll with a super secret Technique... Learn it and you'll pass!" That was enough for Naruto.. And he left.

Naruto POV

Then the Third Hokage noticed that Naruto found the scroll, and after about 15 minutes he finally found him...

"Ehehehe! Not bad Iruka Sensei!"

It's ALL OVER... said Iruka.  
I only had time to learn one Jutsu.

He's been working hard... Said Iruka in his head.

"HEY IRUKA! Listen listen... So I'm gonna show you this Amazing Jutsu and you're gonna let me Graduate!" What?! Where'd you hear that?" Iruka asked. Mizuki sensei told me about the scroll and this.. His voice trailed off... Mizuki?! Oh NO! He then got shot by a bunch of Kunai...

Mizuki POV

Hehehe... Not bad Iruka... I see you found our little hiding spot.

Naruto POV

After a flood of emotion Mizuki was about to Kill Iruka... But NARUTO... Kneed Mizuki in the stomach sending him FLYING... After he stopped... Naruto... Now PISSED... Said while glaring at him... "If you EVER lay a hand on my sensei I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Big words...I could completely destroy you with a single BLOW!" said Mizuki

Take your best shot FOOL! I'LL GIVE IT BACK TO YOU A THOUSAND FOLD!"  
Ok let's see what you've got NINE-TAILED FOX!" Mizuki yelled.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled.

All Iruka could do was watch in amazement... "N-Naruto... Those aren't just illusions... They're SOLID CLONES! He's mastered an extremely advanced Jutsu!" Iruka said proudly.

After the brutal beating given to by Naruto to Mizuki... Iruka said "Naruto come here... There's something I want to give you...

YOU GRADUATE! And to celebrate? WE'RE GOING OUT FOR RAMEN TONIGHT!" Said Iruka

"but now that you're a ninja the road only gets tougher... But I suppose if  
I told you that.. It'd ruin the moment... So I'll tell you later.. over Ramen." Iruka said in his head.

_**There'll be more to come!**_


	2. Chapter 2- Team 7 Assembles

**Chapter 2: Team 7 Assembles!**

Naruto POV  
"How come OUR Sensei is the only one who's late?! I mean all the others are already going on some awesome mission while we are just standing here doing NOTHING!" Complained Naruto.  
Haaa... Give it a rest will you Naruto?! Said Sakura.  
Then Naruto just decided that he'll put an eraser in the door... "this is what he gets for coming late!" Naruto laughed.

He's a Jonin do you really think he'll fall for... Sasuke's voice trailed off as Kakashi opened the door and the eraser fell on his head.  
Naruto started laughing but was cut off when he started talking. "Hmmm let's see my first impression of this group is... "You're a bunch of idiots." He said calmly.

The next day... They were outside and Kakashi greets them and said "Hi everyone... Ok why don't you tell me a little bit about yourselves?" After Kakashi's turn he said "ok you on the left."

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. My dream? That is just a word, it means nothing to me. However what I DO have is determination. I am going to revive my clan, and I've sworn to DESTROY a certain someone.

After all three went... Kakashi said "Tomorrow, we will have an exercise... And you'd better skip breakfast... Otherwise... You'll puke. Oh and the chance that you'll fail this exercise is AT LEAST 66 PERCENT!"

"I've worked hard to get here I'm not about to fail here!"

said Naruto.

The Day of the Training Exercise…

Sasuke POV

Heh… No breakfast and just training… Good, I'll need it for when I go to face Itachi, said Sasuke.

"Hi Everyone!" Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura yelled "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path" he started to say but Sakura and Naruto yelled "LIAR!"

"Stop yelling you two it's way too early for that" said Sasuke.

After they entered the training field Kakashi gave them the rules. "The rules are simple… all you have to do is try and take these bells from me. Use any weapons necessary Including Shuriken and Kunai." Before he could finish Sakura interrupted… "But sensei those weapons are dangerous!" "If you don't come at me with the intention to kill me you'll NEVER get the bells" he continued. "You have until Noon to get the bells, and if you can't then you go without lunch, and you'll be tied to those posts and be forced to watch, as I eat my lunch in front of you" Kakashi said.

Both Sakura and Naruto tried valiantly to get the bells but to no avail.


	3. Chapter 3- Sasuke's Turn!

Sasuke POV

Heh… I'm different than Naruto and Sakura… Sasuke stated.

"Hm? Why don't you save that for AFTER you beat me?"

Said Kakashi.

"HMPH… FINE!" said Sasuke.

"Clone Jutsu! I'm not done yet! RRRRGGH! Sharingan! Chidori one Thousand Birds! And to Finish It FIRE STYLE, FIRE BALL Jutsu!" said Sasuke. "W-WHAT?! Genin Can't do Fire style It takes too much Chakra!" AHHH!" W-Wait you got behind me?!" Kakashi said surprised. Not only that Sensei…check your side… Heh… you hear ring ring as Sasuke shook the bells.

"Awww… Damn it… " said Kakashi.

"Heh… Like I said I'm different than Naruto and Sakura…"

"Wow he IS different… He's in a whole nother league than those two…" stated Kakashi.

Kakashi POV

Well since Sasuke got the bells alone the rest of you have to go without lunch_." GRRRRG…. "_Fine… here. We can't have you guys slowing us down while we re attempt to get them." "Wait… but Kakashi said and Sakura got cut off by Sasuke… Who cares what he said! He's not here is he?" "No I guess not… Ok Th-Thanks Sasuke."

"POOOF!" YOUUUUUU! YOU BROKE THE ONE RULE I SPECIFICALLY SAID NOT TO FEED THE OTHER TWO!"

"ARE YOU READY TO FACE THE CONCEQUENCES!?"

"HAAAAA…. You pass. Kakashi said. What?! They all said. You…Pass. "B-But Why?!" They asked. "We broke your rule."

Because… It's true… those who break the rules or the code of the village are considered to be nothing but scum… BUT those who would abandon their friends in a time of need or even at all… are EVEN WORSE THAN SCUM!"Team 7 will begin their first mission TOMORROW so Don't be late!"

said Kakashi.


End file.
